1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an external circular polisher, and more particularly to an external circular polisher with double polishing wheels.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional hand polisher has a good polishing effect on planes and surfaces with low curvature. However, when polishing a circumference surface, uneven polishing will happen and work efficiency will be greatly reduced; and vibration of the conventional hand polisher can also lower the polishing effect; at the meantime, each conventional hand polisher has a bundled motor, which not only means the conventional hand polisher can only be sold with its bundled motor, but also means a higher cost; further more, designs of polishing units of the conventional hand polishers are unitary, which seriously affects the adaptability.